


Know That You Are Worthy

by KilljoyKobraKid



Series: i never knew what love was until i found you [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Coronation, Costume Parties & Masquerades, During The Hobbit, Erebor, FOR THE SAKE OF THE PLOT LOL, Falling In Love, Gen, KATY PERRY SONG IN MIDDLE EARTH? WHY NOT, M/M, PARTEH PARTEH!, Party, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Surprises, Thorin Feels, VICTORY DANCE, bagginshield, save the last dance for me, tsundere thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoyKobraKid/pseuds/KilljoyKobraKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle has won, Smaug was destroyed , the Arkenstone sat above King's throne, the Company was happy with all their treasures and most of all, home was open to the dwarves once more. Everyone celebrated, everyone was happy.</p><p>Except for King Thorin Oakenshield.</p><p>When he, at last, killed the last enemy, overlooking everything, it was when he finally realized that his heart belonged to Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. Always have, always will. But it was too late, the halfling left Erebor and must now face his own path, far from peril, far from monsters and far from Thorin. For his fate was not in Erebor or anywhere near the king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know That You Are Worthy

Thorin Oakenshield stood quietly in the middle of his majestic bedroom. He stood there not because he was lost. Not physically, anyway. It was that 'something' inside him that is lost. Something that he never knew he has, all this time.

It was his heart.

He scoffed to himself, remembering how often he does stray off his direction, how often he got lost. He really never expected that something within him would be misdirected as well. Why? _Bilbo Baggins_ , of course. When he first glanced at the hobbit, he never knew the great deal of courage Bilbo has. All he perceived is that he looks more like a grocer than a burglar. He was very wrong, alas. Bilbo proved himself worthy of a courage beyond a halfling has, he proved himself that there is always more than meets his eye, he proved himself. Not once.

And that was when the silly, careless halfling managed to steal his heart.

Without realizing it, Thorin's heart was melted like a gold meeting a flame. He had never felt that way to anyone, sure. After all, no one has sacrificed for him that way either. But he could tell himself that it was not just Master Baggins's sacrifice which made him behave like a lost teenager right now. Oh how stupid of him to ignore that fleeting, magical power when he first met him. He focused his vision towards retaking Erebor that he forgot that he, also, is a creature capable of feeling, with strengths and weaknesses.

 

But enough, it was all too late now. The coronation will be starting by dusk and the halfling is long gone. Bilbo left not long enough after he awakened from his battle wounds. Bilbo first made sure that he was now capable, that he was fully healed. He could still remember that it was him who he first gazed upon when he opened his eyes, blurry at first but eventually came to focus. When Bilbo thought that he would not be any of use finally, he left. Taking his share of the treasure with him.

Thorin clutched a part of his chest. Ah, love. It sure does hurt more than a wound received in a battle. For it has no cure and it will leave you forever scarred.

 

A knock.

 

Thorin immediately jolted from his thoughts when a loud knock rasped on his gigantic, oaken door. He then pretended to pace back and forth before ordering the troubled to enter.  
The door opened and there stood Balin, tailing behind were five or so ladies carrying his own coronation garment. He signaled them to drop the clothes on his bed. Balin cleared his throat.

 

"The Burglar?" Thorin uttered. He reckoned that it was what Balin came for, he might as well drop the inevitable.

"Bilbo." Balin sighed for the nth time since their journey upon reaching the Smaug-laiden Erebor months ago. "His name is Bilbo." When Thorin remained silent, the elderly chuckled. "Well, yes. He left already. He was rather fond of the mithril you gave him. Says that he'll donate it to the unfortunate." Balin chuckled louder.

"Thought as much." was only Thorin's reply. Deep inside of him, he knew why Balin came here but he could feel that the latter does not have the strength to start that topic with him. He knew that Balin knew, being the observant and the oldest. But he won't admit it, not to anyone as long as he lives.

"I just came here.." Balin began but he interrupted.

"He was just a hobbit, hardly useful." Thorin finished. Balin stood there, mouth open in shock.

"I just came here to tell you that you should better get ready. The sun is starting to set."

"Oh. A-alright then." Thorin replied. Balin swept himself out of the room with a courteous 'excuse me' before crossing the door.

 

"You know, laddie. I do not believe that Bilbo was hardly useful to you. I'd rather say, he left a permanent on you. Didn't he laddie?" And with a wink of finality, he vanished himself out of Thorin's gaze.

====================================================

 

"Remind me again why are you here?"

 

Thorin twisted his head to the right side and then to his left. He was sandwiched between two smirking creatures by the name of Fili and Kili-his nephews. He would not admit it affectionately, but he was immensely glad that nothing bad happened to the two of them, save the battle scratches and injuries. Fili and Kili was doned in black velvety cloaks, embroidered with fine jewels and thin swirls of shimmering silver. Their shabby boots replaced with fine leather and metal.

"All kings need an escort." Kili declared.

"Guard." Fili corrected his brother from the other side.

"Guard." Kili followed.

 

Thorin allowed himself a little chuckle which ended up as a smirk. If he would ever need a royal escort, it would certainly not be Fili and Kili. The nerve of this two to even wear similar, small crowns in silver and black.

"Where did you get that?" Thorin raised his finger to Fili's head and gave it a poke. A rather, ungentle kind of poke. "The crowns of Durin are not playthings." he scolded. It was the brothers' turn to smirk at their uncle.

" _These_."Kili began. "Are not officially Durin." he finished, squinting his eyes at Thorin as if he was the most stupid troll in Middle-Earth.  
"Yeah." Fili seconded. "It's for decoration only, we figured we need a bit of attention when you go down later."

"You won't need a bit of attention." Thorin spoke in undertone. He was doning a velvety, silky, dark cloak of Durin. It was heavily-laden with gemstones and jewels at the right places. It was even more majestic than Kili and Fili's. Inside, he was wearing a midnight blue top and bottom with another heavy, precious stone as buckle in his leather belt. His ever-faithful sword stood unsheathed on his right side. Thorin chuckled darkly, the way he dresses, he was certain that Bilbo would cringe.

_Bilbo._

Right. No need to remind him of what's he wasted now. In a few moments, he would descend the marble steps towards the coronation room in which, also a few moments from now, he would be crowned King of Erebor. Once he would be, there would be tons of duties and responsibilities, he's sure that he won't even have a second to spare to think of Bilbo.

"If he was here, would you make him as your consort?" Kili mumbled. He and Fili giggled (manly), unaware that their uncle completely heard them.

"He what? Who what?" a baffled Thorin asked though he knew whom they are talking about.

"Oh..you know." Kili responded, wiggling his eyebrows at his uncle. Thorin felt his chest constrict. He let his mind envision what his life could be if his dear Bilbo stayed. But after a while, his mind decided that his heart should ache with pain and longing. Thorin was taken aback. He cleared his throat and went to scold his nephew.

"That's impossible! We all knew that Bilbo has a life ahead of him!" he said bitterly. Kili and Fili looked at each other, puzzled.

"Bilbo? We ain't talking about Bilbo!" Fili resigned. Thorin stared at him, heart still thumping from nervousness or overwhelm, he doesn't really know.

 

"Oh. Indeed. S-so who i-is it t-then?" Thorin closed his eyes to regain his composure. He pretended to look dignified under the sudden pressure. It was the second time he made a mistake, thinking everyone was also referring to Bilbo. He needed to refresh himself, like the other who already moved on from the departure of their burglar.

 

"Legolas." Kili suddenly uttered. Fili looked scandalous and Thorin opened his eyes quickly.

"The elf?" Thorin frowned, Kili nodded. A grin forming on his face.

"What about him?"

"Fili likes him!" the brunette laughed loudly as his brother kicked him hard. "Which is why I'm asking if he could be Fili's consort!" Kili roared with laughter, echoing glee inside Erebor's chamber.

 

"Shut it." Fili uttered. Thorin closed his eyes, praying for patience. He also prayed that the freaking bell would finally bang so they could have this ceremony get over with.

 

"So, uncle." Kili began. "What can you say? A male and an elf for Fili?"

 

"W-well. All is fair in love, I think." Thorin resigned. The brothers grinned widely. "Now what?"

 

"Since when did you speak about love?" Fili smirked. The troubled uncle was save from responding, finally by the clanging of the bell.

================================================

 

 

"In the name of Mighty Durin's Line, I now hereby crown Thorin son of Thrain, the King of Erebor."

Gandalf declared.

A cold, round, majestic metal descended into King Thorin's head, symbolizing his new regime along with the refreshed fate of Erebor. The dwarves stood to their feet and applauded for their new king. King Thorin ascended as well, faced his people and smiled politely, and reflected on his smile was a promise of better future for their kingdom. He silently thanked his grandfather, King Thror and his father Thrain as well as to ask for their guidance.

 

"May your reigning days in Erebor be eternally blessed and prosperous."

Gandalf gave Thorin a respectful bow.In which Thorin bowed back.

Thorin started to hum a song, like a prayer. For him and for everyone. The witnesses inside the hall bowed their heads as they all listen to his voice as he sang.

 

_"From the days of Durin till the end of a bitter morning_  
 _My eyes shall gaze upon the vast lands of this earth_  
 _For the lives of my people, more than gold and silver its worth_  
 _Watch _as the snowy mountain once again bloom__  
  
 _No more war, no more fear and gloom_  
 _It is I, Thorin who sought refuge to an oak.."_

 

Balin wept as Thorin continued to sing. Memories came crashing down before him. From the day that they were robbed of their home, from the time that they lost hope in Moria and now, here they stood, watching as King Thorin immortalize his promise. He hopes that he would live to see the days of King Thorin.

 

There was silence as King Thorin finish his ceremonial song. And then..

 

"Masters Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur.." The king addressed the hall. His might voice echoing the walls as if to say that he never made a mistake saying the names.

"Ori, Dori, Nori and my nephews Princes Fili and Kili, will you join me as we sing it one last time?"

 

Twelve dwarves left their places, they walked towards the aisle forming a double file. Six on the right and six on the left, they all stood together, facing one another. From the most gentle Ori to the most rough Dwalin, they all hummed in unison creating a deep melody.

 

_Far over the misty mountains cold_  
 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_  
 _We must away.. ere break of day_  
 _To find our long-forgotten gold.._

 

King Thorin gave a deep, respectful bow to everyone before stepping down from the marble platform. The twelve dwarves all bowed, creating a pathway for their former captain, and now, their king.

 

_The pines were roaring on the height,_  
 _The winds were moaning in the night,_  
 _The fire was red, it flaming spread,_  
 _The trees like torches blazed with light..._

=============================================

Then, it was Fili and Kili's favorite part of the day, more than their uncle's coronation. PARTY!

As soon as the coronation was over, everyone shuffled towards the next hall where tables upon tables of food lay before their eyes. The giant metal doors were opened, revealing hundred of dwarves wearing fine party clothes, and on their eyes were different kinds of elegant masks, feathers and furs obscured their vision as everyone settled themselves inside the hall and started to mingle. Some gentlemen cannot help waiting for the king as they shuffled towards the drinking bar where the most high quality wines was served.

Thorin, His Majesty, entered the hall earning himself deep and respectful bows from everyone. On his heels were Fili and Kili, both looking giddy and mischievous.

 

"Presenting! King Thorin of Erebor with Princes Fili and Kili!"

Applause echoed within the hall. Thorin settled himself on the golden chair, smiling or bowing at everyone on his attention. Balin approached him, on his hands were a soft maroon pillow-like, on top of it is an elegant black mask lined with gold jewels. Balin raised an eyebrow at his king and then dropped his gaze at the mask.

"It's a masquerade, after all." Balin winked. He reluctantly took it, atleast it doesn't have humongous feathers perched on it's side.  
"Is this really required?" he quizzed Balin, the latter nodded.  
"Well, for the dance, atleast. And no, you're the king now and you have to!" Balin scolded him when he attempted to protest dancing.

 

When dinner time comes, Thorin blessed the food and the wine. As soon as he finished, everyone scrambled to their feet towards the dining table. The feast is a total blast. There were fresh fruits, tender meats like beef, lamb and chicken. Breads were soft and warm and the fishes grilled perfectly. He was later joined by his nephews, Balin and other important dwarves on their dining table which stood a little higher than the rest. The brothers Bofur and Bombur along with their cousin Bifur, stood guard at their back.

Thorin smiled to himself as he chug the last of his wine. Such peace to Erebor. He had really hoped that everyone was having the time of their lives, they all deserve it anyway, having been denied of comfort things for so long. Now the only thing that won't sit still, is his troubled heart. He managed to forget Bilbo momentarily during the coronation. But thoughts of him would suddenly spring out every now and then, creating an uncomfortable knot in his stomach, he could not eat properly. And that is why he just decided to watch his people.

"Who am I going to dance with?" he asked Balin on his left.

"We will choose four ladies. The fifth and the last dance goes to your future consort but seeing that well..uh.." Balin stuttered uncomfortably, Thorin nodded, assuring comprehension. He never found interest, in all his life, he was just an cold and emotionless being with only family and kin ties as a sort of affection. Besides, he really wanted Fili to succeed his throne when the right time comes.

================================================

 

It was when he danced with the fourth dwarf lady that his chest began to constrict again. He silently thanked his black mask for obscuring mostly of his vision. Hearing the soft music and holding somebody else in his arms was far too painful. It should have been Bilbo who he was dancing with right now, it should have been Bilbo who sat beside him, who supported him. It should have been Bilbo..It should have been..

His eyes watered. His throat began to hurt.

 

"Are you okay, sire?" the kind dwarf asked in concern. He managed to nod his head reassuringly while he choked on a sob.

 

He really miss Bilbo.

 

_"Did I not say that you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild and that you have no place amongst us?"_

 

_"Enough, Thorin! You survived the war, you have slain a vast number of beasts! Do not let a halfling destroy your mind now! Bilbo has a life! He was never and never will be meant for you!_  
 _Please, you must let him go!"_

Please take away my pain. _Please.._

 

Thorin bit his lip painfully to keep the tears from falling, tears he had never felt for hundreds of years. The dwarf lady, thankfully, has her eyes looking downward. He decided to let go of his grief, and just as when tears started streaming down his face, the lights went out. His dance partner was nowhere near him too. A total blackout.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just as when, the large metal doors opened.

 

 

 

It's as if the world has gone by in slow motion when the golden light illuminated the latecomer. Thorin could not breathe. There, dressed in emerald cloak, snow-white undergarment enclosed in a gold vest, a cravat stud with diamond on his neck. Bilbo Baggins.

 

_My dear Bilbo!_

 

Thorin remained stunned for a very long time. A hush fell within the hall, no sound was heard be it a clanging of a spoon or a beat of a drum. The first noise was Fili and Kili.

 

"You have returned!" Kili yelled, grinning at Fili, charging towards Bilbo followed by his brother.  
"Blimey, no one told us!" he grinned back at Kili. Then Balin came next, letting out a laughter of fondness which he only give to the burglar. Followed by Dwalin who attempted to headbutt him in welcome if not for Balin. And then the rest of the Company-save for Thorin- charged towards Bilbo. Each clasping him on the back, hugging him or shaking his hand.Thorin resisted the powerful urge to take Bilbo away and just hold him till eternity.

"Careful, now, gents. I still have a dance after-"

"Why did you come back?" Thorin remained on his spot, he could barely move, he could not even find his tongue for ten minutes. Bilbo met his gaze, long and hard, before answering in a shaky but nevertheless certain voice.

 

"I have come to reclaim my share of the treasure."

"Balin said you have already claimed yours, Burglar." Thorin shot back. 

 

 

_"Why don't you just take it and go. Please, you're killing me."_

 

 

"That is not what I am talking about, King Under the Mountain." Bilbo replied. Ah, hobbits. Their bravery was really admirable. A halfling stood before a powerful king, fearless and undaunted.

 

 

Neither the two of them saw Gandalf and Balin glance in triumph at each other.

When Thorin was still too stunned to talk back, Bilbo broke the silence.

"Am I not welcome to join your party, my king?" Nobody was speaking, their gazes from Thorin to the halfling before their eyes. A rare creature.

 

 

"You have no place amongst us." Thorin said in an undertone. "Close the gates, party is over." he barked to the dwarf guard. Thorin started to walk away when Bilbo found his strength to speak.

 

 

"Yeah, you said that to me. Not long ago. And you came to me, hugging and begging for my forgiveness."

 

Thorin halted, swallowing hard. His heart thumped wildly inside his chest, any moment, he would give in and everyone will see how weak their king is.

 

"I said, I have come to take the share of my treasure." Bilbo continued, stepping towards him. "And that is _you_ , Thorin Oakenshield."

 

If he was stunned with Bilbo's arrival,he was stunned tenfolds at this confession. And then Thorin let his tears fall. Not of pain but of happiness.

_Please don't let this be a dream,I beg of you.._

_Or if it is, don't wake me up yet, I pray._

 

"I never took any of Erebor's treasure. But my request.." Bilbo's voice shook as he, too, choked on a sob. "Is to become the King's last dance before I truly leave.."

 

The lights went off. But a golden spotlight remained where the both of them stood. Bilbo took another step towards Thorin. The King took the Burglar's hands and put them on his shoulders, he put his on Bilbo's waist.

 

_Oh no, did I get too close?_  
 _Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

_All your insecurities_  
 _All the dirty laundry_  
 _Never made me blink one time_

 

"You will always be Thorin Oakenshield to me." Bilbo whispered. Thorin nodded in a bittersweet fashion. It was sweet to hold his hobbit once more, it was bitter that this would be the last time. For Bilbo must go on his way soon, to his home.

 

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
 _I will love you unconditionally_  
 _There is no fear now_  
 _Let go and just be free_  
 _I will love you unconditionally_

 

 

"Thank you for coming. I couldn't..i c-couldn't have done i-it without y-you." he caressed the hobbit's back as he savored Bilbo's warm breath on his neck. It put out the coldness looming inside him. Bilbo told him to not cry and just listen to their hearts beating in the same harmony. It was not the first time Bilbo saw Thorin's weak moment after all.

 

 

_Come just as you are to me_  
 _Don't need apologies_  
 _Know that you are worthy_  
 _I'll take your bad days with your good_  
 _Walk through the storm I would_  
 _I do it all because I love you, I love you_

 

"Bilbo, I-I think I l-love you." Thorin knew that he sounded stupid saying it, he sounded like an immature youth but he needed to let go of it, he needed to say it before Bilbo continue on his solitary way. To his surprise, the latter laughed softly.

"I do too, Thorin." he whispered back. It felt so good.

 

 

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_  
 _Open up your heart and just let it begin_  
 _Open up your heart and just let it begin_  
 _Open up your heart.._

 

 

"Stay with me."  
"What?"

Thorin knew that he was being selfish. He also knew that despite Bilbo finally loving him, the hobbit never belonged to him. He was never his home. He was not Bag End. After all, for hobbits, home is where their heart is. And that, Thorin knew, is Shire. Not Erebor, not Thorin. He smiled bitterly to himself as Bilbo felt silent, lost for words. The king knew it.. Bilbo would not choose him over a home. Might as well be thankful for this fleeting moment and savor the bittersweet taste.

 

 

_Acceptance is the key to be_  
 _To be truly free_  
 _Will you do the same for me?_

"Yes."

 

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
 _I will love you unconditionally_  
 _And there is no fear now_  
 _Let go and just be free_  
 _'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)_  
 _I will love you (unconditionally)_  
 _I will love you_

 

That was the answer. The answer he needed and the answer which made his world spun around, blurring everything. Every sound, except for his heart and Bilbo's breaths. He lifted his head from the halfling's shoulders to look at his beloved. His eyes widen in shock as he all try to take it in.

"Oh sweet, Thorin. That is how I exactly look when you suddenly hugged me." Bilbo laughed, Thorin could only widen his eyes more.

"But what about home? Shire?"

 

"My dear." Bilbo raised his hands to cup the dwarf king's face. "Home is wherever my heart is and now, it is you. Bag End is where my parents told a story of their love, and now, for us, Erebor." Bilbo smiled as Thorin closed the gap between them to kiss the hobbit on his lips lightly.

"But Thorin.." Bilbo continued. "I'll have you know that I have no interest for your treasures, for Erebor's gold. I do not need it. I only need you."

 

"Hush, now, my sweet. It was you who retrieved the Arkenstone. You saved Erebor. And as a thank you, if you don't want any of our golds, why don't we get married after this dance?"  
"Already?" Bilbo smirked.  
"Yes, in that way you cannot run away." Thorin replied which earned him a hearty laugh and a kiss from Bilbo.

 

_I will love you unconditionally.._

 

"Hey lovetrolls! Quick if you already want to get married! Gandalf's already drunk!" Kili yelled as Gandalf suddenly bolted and hit Kili on the ribs. There were loud cheers and whistle as the music finally finished and Thorin bowed to his people with Bilbo. The dwarves of Erebor roared their cheer, the Company being the loudest. KingThorin roared and let everyone knew how Bilbo bravely stood against the dragon Smaug and how his bravery finally saved the Arkenstone. Everyone applauded and bowed to Bilbo as well.

As Bilbo Baggins walked hand in hand with Thorin Oakenshield, he finally found where his heart belonged. Sure, he'd miss the Shire but they could visit Bag End anytime, anyway. A nice hobbit-hole would be an ideal vacation home for their future family together. Oh, he had so many things to tell Thorin.

And same goes for Thorin, he had yet to hear from his beloved how he fell in love with a cold, indifferent guy like him. But he couldn't wait to tell him his story, how an emotionally constipated prince fell unexpectedly in love with a soft, passionate creature. How a King fell in love with a Burglar.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought BAGGINSHIELD won't work, I have never been so wrong in all my life.
> 
> ANYWAY, to clear things out.
> 
> No, Fili is not in love with Legolas. (Poof there goes your bubble.) They only said that to provoke Thorin's view about love XD  
> Why Legolas I dunno, ask Kili XD either that or they wanted a double date.
> 
> They sang the Misty Mountains song to officially close the past chapter of their life which is as a Company.


End file.
